Boogeymen
by cobra
Summary: A triple threat crossover. Micheal, Jason, and Freddy have decended on crystal lake for a showdown. Can Tommy Doyle and Tommy Jarvis keep the carnage of innocent people to a minimum?


IM ERIC BAKER AND THIS IS MY FIRST ATTEMPT AT A CROSSOVER....A MULTI CROSSOVER FEATURING MICHAEL, JASON, AND FREDDY....I OWN NOTHING AND HAVE NO ATTACHMENTS TO ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS SCRIPT...BESIDES ITS ONLY FOR FUN.... For those of you who read my trailer as ERIC SCOTT (my outlook express and real name aren't the same dont ask me why) i went in almost a totally opposite direction FIRST NO KARA OR MEGAN..JUST COULDN'T FIT THEM IN THE STORY WHY WOULD THE TOMMYS PUT THERE LOVED ONES IN DANGER? CHANGED HEATHER AND JACOB MATHEWS TO THE NOES5 ALICE AND JACOB JOHNSON...THATS ABOUT IT ALSO I DIDN'T GO WITH THE FREDDY KILLED JASON THING COULDN'T HAD TO WORK MYERS IN SOMEHOW..... I LIKE FEEDBACK (NEGATIVE OR POSITIVE) SEND IT TO COBRA_011@HOTMAIL.COM...ENJOY THE SCRIPT..  
  
We fade in as we skim the waters of crystal lake... Its calm and very peaceful......Suddenly Jason launches out of the water straight at the camera..........  
  
TITLE: BOOGEYMEN  
  
by:  
  
Eric Baker  
  
We fade in as we look at Tommy Doyle we see that he is at a computer screen...We see the Constellation of thorn on the screen....We pan down to see a book that looks rather like the necronomicon..... We pan out wide to see the door open and Jake walk in....  
  
Jake: So whats so important?  
  
Tommy turns around...  
  
Tommy: Its about Michael....  
  
Jake looks confused...  
  
Jake: Its June...Why are we worrying?  
  
Tommy stands and motions for Jake to sit infront of the computer... Jake does and Tommy clicks the mouse button a graph showing the time of the thorn constellation...  
  
Jake: And what the hell does this mean?  
  
Tommy: It means were screwed....It shows that thorn is out every night this month....  
  
Jake looks at Tommy in fear..  
  
Jake: How is that possible?  
  
Tommy picks the book up off the table....  
  
Tommy: I've been researching that....According to myth... And I quote " Evil will rise to face its self in the time before the apocalypse"... And as far as i can see Thorn will be the reason... I know its farfetched but with all we've gone through its possible.....  
  
Jake shakes his head...  
  
Jake: So when and where?  
  
Tommy walks to a file cabinet.... And pulls out a big map of the united states... We see thorn constellation is drawn across it....there are five points...  
  
Tommy: At each of the points...There were murders known to involve the occult...Manson, krueger, Michael.. and others who aren't as well known...In the center of the thorn is Crystal Lake....  
  
Jakes face lights up in understanding...  
  
Jake: So your saying that the evils will face off in Crystal Lake.....Isn't that where that Jason Voorhees killed all those teenagers....  
  
Tommy moves his head up and down....  
  
Jake: So were going to Crystal Lake...  
  
Tommy: First I need to find the survivors of the evil....It says they are all involved in the final battle....First there's Tommy Jarvis....  
  
Jake smiles...  
  
Jake: I know him.....  
  
Tommy looks at Jake strangely.....  
  
CUT TO:  
  
STUDY....LATER  
  
We fade in as Jake is talking on the phone....  
  
Jake: Alright...Seeya tomarrow....  
  
We watch as Jake hangs up and looks at Tommy...  
  
Jake: He's meeting us tomarrow at a bar just outside of crystal lake called Joe's....  
  
Tommy shakes his head...  
  
Tommy: How do you know him?  
  
Jake looks at Tommy..  
  
Jake: I worked at Smiths Grove with Sam....He was a patient there for a short time....  
  
Tommy gets it now.  
  
Tommy: Now to call Alice and Jacob Johnson....  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. LIVINGROOM...  
  
We watch as Tommy and Jake say good bye to there friends and loved ones everyone is in tears as they huge and say good bye knowing it could be there last time with eachother....  
  
Kara: You two be careful...  
  
Tommy: Don't worry...Danny and John are going to stay here while I'm gone...just in case..  
  
Kara nods her head and they kiss goodbye Jake and Tommy walk out the door....  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. CABIN...  
  
We see Tommy Jarvis and Megan Jarvis talking in the living room... It resembles the inside of the cabins on Friday the 13th part 7....  
  
Megan: I'm not leaving...I won't..  
  
We see that she is very very determined..  
  
Tommy: Look please just go to Haddonfield.... I can't face Jason and worry about you to...  
  
Megan is getting angry..  
  
Megan: How do you know this Jake person isn't lying...how do you know he isn't crazy?  
  
Tommy sighs...We can tell by looking at Megan she thinks she has won..  
  
Tommy: After we met when I went to the Smiths Grove.. A doctor Sam Loomis was my therapist...his grandson came with him most of the time and he was never afraid of me...he never judged me. I guess he was my only friend at the time...Trust me Jake knows what he's talking about... Please go Megan....Please...  
  
We watch as Megan grabs her bag and walks out the door...She looks very pissed..  
  
CUT TO:  
  
CAR...  
  
We fade in as Tommy and Jake are driving to Crystal Lake.. We watch as the trees fly by the windows.  
  
Tommy: I had to talk them into it but the Johnsons have agreed to meet us at the camp day after tomarrow....That will give us a day with Jarvis to make some preparaitions....  
  
Jake is shaking his head you can tell he's almost asleep...  
  
Jake: Wake me up when we get to Crystal Lake.....  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. JOE'S....  
  
We fade in as Tommy and Jake step out of the car...  
  
Jake: Tommy said these people weren't hospitable so let me do the talking....  
  
We see the look on Tommy's face.... its a We are dead kinda look....  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. JOE'S......  
  
We fade into a grungy bar that looks about like any other in the world we watch as Tommy and Jake walk through the door....and up to the bar...The bartender ignores them...  
  
Jake: Excuse me...  
  
The bartender keeps wiping the bar....  
  
Jake: Excuse me....  
  
The bartender doesn't even look up....  
  
Jake: Hey dickhead...  
  
The bartender looks up at that very angrily...  
  
Jake: Just trying to get your attention...I'm looking for Tommy Jarvis....  
  
Bartender: Hey Charlie there looking for crazy boy!!  
  
We hear a laugh off screen...  
  
Jake: You know you really shouldn't talk about my friends like that......  
  
The bartender leans over the bar getting in Jake's face  
  
Bartender: Why is that?  
  
We watch as Jake decks the bartender with a right...then all hell breaks loose....Charlie a very big man flying tackles Jake as Tommy fights off a couple of others...We watch as Tommy sends a right connecting with a mans chin the guy hits a table and rolls across it....landing on the floor...Tommy kinda grins into the camera...then is hit from the side out of view...We see Jake has gotten up and is fighting his way toward Tommy....  
  
Tommy: Let you do all the talking!!!  
  
Jake: Shut up and fight!!!  
  
We see that they are very outnumbered... We pan to the front door and We see Tommy Jarvis walk in...He see's the fight and jumps right in...Working his way to Jake and Tommy... We see that Jake and Doyle and Jarvis are the only ones left standing...We watch as Doyle is about to hit Jarvis...Jake catches his arm and ..  
  
Jake: Tommy meet Tommy.....  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. CABIN.....  
  
We fade in as we see Tommy D, Tommy J, and Jake sitting in a living room talking to each other....  
  
Jarvis: So your saying that the forces of evil are convurging on Crystal Lake to find out who the strongest is?  
  
Doyle: Thats about it yeah....  
  
Jarvis gets a look of thought on his face...  
  
Jarvis: Okay I'm in....  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. CAR...  
  
We fade in to see Alice and Jacob...Jacob is driving....  
  
Jacob: Mom this is crazy!! There is no such thing as Freddy Krueger...  
  
Alice: You used to believe me...  
  
Jacob is silent the truth is he still does thats what scares him....  
  
Jacob: Why don't we just turn around and go home? I'm sure this is just some psycho..  
  
We look over and see Alice asleep....  
  
Jacob: Great...Just Great....  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. BOILER ROOM...  
  
We fade in to see Alice she is in a dream...we hear freddys claws scrape metal....  
  
Alice: Not again....  
  
We see Freddy step into the path...  
  
Freddy: Yes again...This time I win....  
  
We watch as Alice turns and runs...we see her trip we zoom in on her face she gets up quickly and we pan out...We are on Elm Street...We see the Krueger house borded up and run down right infront of us....We walk toward it...into the open door...  
  
Alice: Hello!  
  
Just as Alice steps in the door it slams shut in our face......  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. CAR.......  
  
We see the car has pulled over we hear Alices screams as Jacob tries to wake her....  
  
Jacob: Mom!! Oh god wake up!! WAKE UP!!!!  
  
We alternate between the car and Alice's dream....  
  
ALICE'S DREAM...  
  
We see that Alice is running down the hallway claws are coming through the walls right behind her leaving five lines cut through the dusty wallpaper....  
  
INT. CAR......  
  
We see Jacob shaking his mother fear showing on his face as we see claw marks appear on her arms....Jacob slaps her....  
  
DREAM.....  
  
Alices head goes to the side as she looks at Freddy she then vanishes from Freddy's site....  
  
Freddy: Kill ya later....  
  
CAR....  
  
We watch as relief shows on Jacobs face we pan around to see that Alice is awake....  
  
Alice: Lets hurry.....  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. CAMP CRYSTAL LAKE.....  
  
We fade in to see a bus carrying about 10 or so teenagers come to a stop...The teenagers of about 17 or so pile out of the bus the head counsler steps toward them...  
  
Blake: Welcome to camp Crystal Lake....Im Blake the head counsler on this outing... I'm sure you are all tired so will get some rest and start working on the camp tomarrow....The kids won't be here until July so we have plenty of time...Have fun...  
  
We watch as everyone moves toward the cabins...laughing and joking unaware that they are being watched....  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. CABIN....  
  
We are looking into the girls cabin through a pov...we hear heavy breathing..We watch as the girls begin to undress we pan out the window to see several guys watching them...  
  
Jason: Damn this is gonna be a great summer...  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. CABIN...  
  
We are watching the boys as the camera looks over a shoulder....we hear heavy breathing...we start to move and step on a twig we move behind a shrub..  
  
Jason: What the hell was that?  
  
We move toward the lake away from the cabins...  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. CABIN....  
  
We fade in to see Doyle, Jarvis, and Jake still talking... We watch as Jarvis turns toward Doyle and Jake..  
  
Jarvis: We have to go to the camp....  
  
Doyle: What? Why?  
  
We zoom in on Jarvis's face....  
  
Jarvis: They opened the camp again...  
  
Jake: Look you two stay here I'll go to the camp and warn everyone okay...I don't think they would listen to you Jarvis...  
  
Jarvis shakes his head as Jake stands to leave...  
  
Jake: Be back soon....  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. CAMP......  
  
We watch as Tommy's car pulls up to the main cabin and Jake steps out... He surveys the area... He walks up to the cabin and knocks on the door noone answers...  
  
Jake: Hello!!  
  
We hear a scream off screen toward the lake Jake takes off toward the lake......  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. LAKE.....  
  
We watch as Jake runs to the edge of the lake and see's about 10 or so people in the water..Blake notices him and gets onto the dock...  
  
Blake: Can I help you?  
  
Jake shakes his hand...  
  
Jake: Yes... I'm Jake Loomis... I'm camping on the other side of the lake.....Last night I saw some prick in a white mask in the woods...Scared the hell out of me...I was wondering if you might know who it is?  
  
Blake kinda looks at him...  
  
Blake: Your staying at camp blood?  
  
Jake: Camp Blood? Whats that?  
  
Blake looks at him strangly...  
  
Blake: You really shouldn't stay there its dangerous....  
  
Jake looks at him skeptically..  
  
Jake: How so?  
  
Blake: In 1980 there were murders that took place there....since then there have been hundreds of dead bodies found there and around there....  
  
Jake: If thats true why the hell are you here?  
  
Blake: I said in 1980... I think the rest are just legends...There is no Jason Vorrhies....  
  
Jake: I have to go but the guy looked mean as hell so be careful over here...Like I said i'll be across the lake.... You might want to tell your counslers the story... If they don't know already....  
  
We zoom in on Blakes worried face as Jake walks back toward the cabins.....  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. TOMMY'S CABIN.......  
  
We watch as Doyle's car pulls up we see Alison and Jacobs car in the driveway...  
  
Jake: Looks like its time....  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. CABIN....  
  
We see Jake walk in the front door and walk into the living room...Doyle stands to introduce them...  
  
Doyle: Jake...This is Alice and Jacob Johnson...  
  
Jake smiles and shakes there hands..  
  
Jake: Nice to meet you....  
  
Jacob: So now that were here what do we do.....  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. CABIN...Later....  
  
We see the look on Jacobs face...  
  
Jacob: So we just wait....We can't sleep..How long do you think we can go without sleep....  
  
Doyle: Not long....We are going to sleep will have someone take watch...Wake us up if something happens...  
  
Jacob is not safe with this neither is anyone else..  
  
Jake: I don't like it either but we don't have a choice.... Look I'm going back to the camp for another little chat....Be back soon.....  
  
Jake exits however we stay..  
  
Alison: Do you think we have a chance?  
  
She doesn't say who she's talking to. No one answers as we  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. CAMP....  
  
We fade in to see a young woman walking around the camp...we are looking at her through a pov...we begin walking toward her... We zoom in on her face as she turns around and screams.... We then see Jake....  
  
Chloe: Who are you?  
  
We can tell she is frightend...  
  
Jake: Jake Loomis...I didn't mean to scare you...  
  
Chloe starts to relax...  
  
Chloe: I remember you..You were talking to blake out by the lake...  
  
Jake nods his head as they begin to walk toward the cabins...  
  
Chloe: What were you and Blake talking about.. He hasn't been the same all day...  
  
Jake kinda shrugs and they continue toward the cabins..  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. CABINS....  
  
We watch as Jake and Chloe walk into the room we see that all the counslers are there Blake is beginning to tell the story...  
  
Blake: I don't know how to say this....Uh....In 1957 an 11 year old boy named Jason Voorhees drowned.... The counslers who were supposed to watch them were in a barn having sex...Pamela Voorhees..Jason's mother..Went crazy..She blamed all counslers...she tried to stop the camp from opening several times...fire poisoned water things like that ...in 1980 she went on a rampage...She murdered all the counslers at the camp except for one Alice something..She killed Mrs. Voorhees...She dissapeard a couple years later...Since then there have been numerous murders all over the lake...In 1993 the F.B.I killed Jason Voorhess...Now's where the myth comes into play...Steven Freeman as well as Jessica Kimball say that in 93 they sent Jason Voorhess to hell. The F.B.I blamed a boutny hunter named Creighton Duke for the murders. Steven and Jessica were also suspects. They dissapeared in 94...So you see no matter which story you belive...Jason Voorhess died in 1993...He's been dead for almost a decade...No matter what the people of this town say....I understand if you want to leave...However there is nothing to be afraid of..  
  
At this time Blake see's Jake...  
  
Blake: Decide not to stay at camp blood?  
  
Jake walks toward him..  
  
Jake: Yeah kinda freaked me out... I was wondering if maybe you need help here...  
  
Blake smiles..  
  
Blake: You can bunk with Jerry... Is that okay?  
  
Jake: Yeah just let me go get my stuff from camp...Thanks...  
  
Blake: No problem...  
  
Jake walks out of the room...  
  
Jerry: Pussy....  
  
Everyone but Blake and Chloe laugh...  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. TOMMY'S CABIN....  
  
We fade in to see Jake packing....  
  
Doyle: How did you talk them into it?  
  
Jarvis: Talk them into what?  
  
We watch as Jarvis walks in...  
  
Jake: I'm staying at the camp for the next couple of nights....  
  
Jarvis does not look happy...  
  
Jarvis: I don't think thats a good idea...No one to watch your back...  
  
Jake: Don't worry I can take care of myself..Besides if they won't leave I atleast want them as safe as possible...  
  
Both Tommy's understand...  
  
Doyle: Be careful...  
  
Jake: you to. Keep an eye on the others...i got a bad feeling.  
  
We watch as Jake leaves....  
  
Jarvis: I'll go to the camp in the morning make sure there okay......  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. LIVINGROOM...  
  
We watch as Jacob sleeps and his protective mother watches over him...We see Doyle asleep in a recliner and Jarvis on the floor.....  
  
CUT TO:  
  
JACOB'S DREAM....  
  
We fade in as Jacob is out by the Lake... We see several beutiful women laying on the on the dock... Jacob smiles and starts to walk toward them...  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. LIVINGROOM.....  
  
We are looking through Alison's pov as Jacob smiles she looks around the room closely watching the two Tommy's..... Her view lands back to the smile of her sons face....  
  
CUT TO:  
  
JACOB'S DREAM....  
  
We watch as he is in a liplock with one of the girls on the dock....We pan around to view the back of her head as the kiss ends we see Jacob's smile turn to a look of fear.. We pan back around to see the face of Freddy with blond hair...He bats his eyes at Jacob...  
  
Freddy: Give me some tongue...  
  
We watch as Jacob jumps back screaming.. slipping on the dock and falling into the water... We see his face as he opens his eyes...he screams sending bubbles toward the surface... We see what he see's its. Jason...in all his decreped glory the chain around his neck from Jason lives... We watch as Jacob tries to swim to the surface we watch as Jason's head looks up and his arm catches his leg he barely gets his head out of the water.... He is beside a boat...A ring of fire surrounding him.... A figure is in the boat with his back to him...  
  
Jacob: HELP!! PLEASE GOD HELP ME!!!!  
  
Jacob is beginning to cry his fear taking control.... The figure turns around its his mother....  
  
Alice: Jacob give me your hand....  
  
We watch as Jacob reaches toward her and stops... He sees the look in his mothers eyes for mere moments we are without sound as Jacob looks in the eyes of his mother...  
  
Jacob: I'm not afraid of you Krueger...  
  
He says it low but it has force behind it... The shape of his mother changes into Freddy before our eyes...  
  
Freddy (Alice's voice): Maybe not......(his voice) but everyone is afraid of something...  
  
With this the underwater Jason pulls Jacob down to eye level..We see the fear in Jacob's eyes...As he stares at the one eyed Jason... We watch as Jason's mask floats toward the surface...nothing but a skeleton underneath with a little green flesh.....Jacob looses his nerve and screams in fear....hiting at Jasons chest...  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. LIVINGROOM...  
  
We see that everyone is awake in the room except Jacob...Who is wet...We see Doyle holding a pitcher (empty)... Alison is visiblly shaken she is crying and screaming for Jacob to wake up.....  
  
Alison: I have to go in after him....  
  
Doyle steps forward....  
  
Doyle: Let me do it...  
  
She looks skeptical...  
  
Doyle: I got this figured out...trust me...  
  
She nods her head...Doyle turns to Jarvis...  
  
Doyle: Knock me out....  
  
Jarvis: What?!  
  
Doyle: Knock me the Fuck OUT!!!  
  
He just gets out the words as his head flies forward and he slumps to the floor... We see the startled look of Jarvis as we pan to see Alison with a piece of wood....  
  
CUT TO:  
  
DREAM....  
  
We fade in to see Doyle get up off the ground he looks straight at the lake and see's Krueger dancing on the dock...  
  
Doyle: KRUEGER!!!  
  
We see Freddy's head turn toward him...  
  
Freddy: Go away I'm expecting someone!!!  
  
Freddy turns back around...  
  
Doyle: She's not coming....I'm all the company your gonna get...  
  
Freddy turns toward Tommy Doyle with hatred....  
  
Freddy: Do you actually think you can stop me....  
  
Doyle walks onto the dock toward Freddy...  
  
Doyle: You know why you don't scare me?  
  
We see a look of curiosity on freddy's face...  
  
Doyle: You talk to damn much.....  
  
We see Freddy's face turn to anger as he raises his claws... During the time he focused on Doyle Jake had been released by dream jason... He was swimming toward the shore just before he got there he disappeard... Freddy sees this and turns toward Doyle... Doyle was gone.... Freddy turned and kicked the dock....  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. LIVINGROOM...  
  
We see that everyone is up trying to convince Jacob he's okay...  
  
Jacob: Im wet...How the hell did I get wet?  
  
He see's Jarvis hide the pitcher behind his back....  
  
Alison: Were leaving tomarrow...  
  
For once Jacob looks deadly serious...  
  
Jacob: He'd just follow us....Why run...you can't hide from your dreams......  
  
We see the expressions on everyone's faces....  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. CABIN...  
  
We fade in to see Jake in his bed the sun is just coming over the horizen his eyes are open as he gets out of bed picking up his sword and walking out the door...  
  
Jerry: Where the hell you going this early...  
  
The noise in the quiet startled Jake....  
  
Jake: The lake....  
  
Jake walks out the door as we  
  
CUT TO:  
  
LAKE....LATER...  
  
We fade in as we see Jake practicing a martial arts form with his sword...Its perfect down to the last detail... He doesn't notice he has an audience Chloe and the girls from her cabin were watching him from the dock.... He puts the sword in its scabard and walks back toward the lake...He notices the girls for the first time....  
  
Chloe: What was that?  
  
Jake kinda shruggs...  
  
Jake: About twelve years of practice...  
  
Chloe doesn't give up....she keeps with the questions...  
  
Chloe: Wanna come for a swim?  
  
Jake turns around...  
  
Jake: After my run I will...  
  
Chloe: How far you run?  
  
Jake looks at her exasperated...  
  
Jake: about two or three miles...  
  
Jake turns before he can see the looks on the girls faces....Chloe's friend Tonya turns to her...  
  
Tonya: Imagine the stamina.....  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. WOODS....  
  
We watch as Jake walks toward the cabins he stops and looks toward us..we see the confused look on his face as he starts to walk again...We turn our attention to the lake...We began to walk toward them...They do not notice us... Just before we get out of the woods Jake comes running down the path and jumps off the dock.....  
  
Jake: I think I'll do laps instead...  
  
We step back from the lake knowing that now isn't the time..... We pan around to Jake and look toward the woods to see a bush moving...Before he can think on it more Chloe and the girls begin splashing him...  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. CAMP....  
  
We see Jarvis's car pull up infront of the main cabins... He see's Jake infront of the cabin.... Jake looks at him.... All the counslers are around him....  
  
Jake: Tommy? Tommy Jarvis?  
  
Jarvis gets the message and acts just as suprised... Jake walks up to him...  
  
Jarvis: What the hell are you doing here?  
  
Jake: I'm on vacation...Police work can be a bitch...  
  
Tommy laughs... We see Blake walking toward the two...  
  
Blake: Mr. Jarvis...Good to see you again....  
  
Tommy takes Blakes hand you can feel the tension...  
  
Jake: You two know each other?  
  
Jarvis: Yeah.. I kinda talked to him before he opened the camp...  
  
Jake puts on his best confused look as Jarvis fills in the blanks...  
  
Jarvis: I told him not to open it....  
  
Blake kinda shruggs it off...  
  
Blake: I'm just glad I was right...  
  
Tommy doesn't say anything...neither does Jake...  
  
Blake: I'll let you two talk...Bye Mr. Jarvis....  
  
Blake leaves...  
  
Jake: You two don't like each other to much...What you hit him when he said no?  
  
Tommy kinda smiles...  
  
Jarvis: Twice...  
  
Jake laughs as he tells Tommy about the thing in the woods that morning....  
  
Jake: Its gonna happen soon I can feel it...  
  
We watch as Jarvis gets in his car and leaves...  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. LIVINGROOM.....  
  
We see Jarvis paceing in the middle of the room...  
  
Jarvis: Jake said that whatever it is its bidding its time...Thats not like Jason....  
  
Doyle is sitting on the couch...  
  
Doyle: Maybe its not Jason...  
  
Tommy looks at him like he's crazy...  
  
Doyle: You said you believed Steven and Jessica...  
  
Jarvis: Yeah so?  
  
Doyle: Then Jason is still in hell....The question is how does he come back..  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. CABIN....  
  
We see a young couple enjoying themselves very very much...as they get through the girls stands and walks toward the back of the cabin...  
  
Guy: Where ya goin?  
  
The girl turns and smiles...  
  
Girl: Don't worry I'll be right back....  
  
We watch as she slips on some panties and a long shirt and walks out the front door...the guy just lays back in the bed....  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. CAMP....  
  
We see the girl make her way to the girls bathroom cabin...she opens the door and walks in....  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. SHOWER CABIN....  
  
We hear a toilet flush as we see her walk out of a stall... she moves toward the sink as she hears something in the shower stalls...  
  
Girl: Max is that you?  
  
She moves very stealthy toward the stalls all are open but the last two....  
  
Girl: You want to go another round?  
  
She flings open the first curtain....nothing.... The halloween music plays as she moves toward the last stall.....  
  
Girl: You better get ready!!  
  
She flings open the curtain and see's.....nothing... She has a dissapointed look on her face..As she turns she bumps into the shape and we hear the knife slide in...her eyes bulge......  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. CABIN...  
  
We see Max get a look on his face...he has an idea... He gets out of the bed in his boxers and walks out the door... He steps outside as we pan to watch his pov...we see a flash of steel...pan back as Max's head turns we see a giant slash has opened his face.....  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. LAKE...  
  
We fade in on the middle of the lake its nightfall the darkness has enveloped the trees nothing is visable but the far away lights of the cabins.....We see the water as bubbles begin to surface we see a blue beam shoot through the sky hitting the water as the bubble come more frequently...The lake starts to glow red under the water lighting up the whole lake and all its surroundings... We see a stuned to silence Blake sitting on the dock as the lights dissappear he sits there still his feet hanging in the water... He cannot believe what he just saw...  
  
Blake: What the hell was that? UFO? I've gotta stop drinking.  
  
he throws his bottle into the lake and is about to stand as Jason grabs his feet and pull him into the water suppressing his last scream....  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. MAIN CABIN...  
  
We fade in to see Jake staring out the window he also saw the light show only he knows it wasn't a UFO... Only he Chloe and Tonya are in the main cabin.. The others are elsewhere...  
  
Jake: We have to leave....  
  
He begins walking toward the door...  
  
Chloe: What?  
  
Jake: We have to leave.... I can't handle him alone....I might be ballsey but I'm not crazy...  
  
The two girls still don't understand... Jake walks away from the main doors to the kitchen...he gets a knife and walks back into the main room... He see's Tonya heading toward the main doors...  
  
Jake: Wait!!  
  
He's to late the girl flings open the door and silohetted in the doorway is non other than Jason Fucking Voorhees....  
  
Jake: Run!!  
  
The girl is scared stiff...Literally.. she cannot move as Jason grabs her by the throat and throws her onto a trophy buck hanging on the wall.... Jake runs over and grabs the terrified Chloe and the two run out the back... Jason doesn't even run after them...He turns and walks out the front door into the darkness...  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. JERRY AND JAKE'S CABIN...  
  
We fade in as Jake and Chloe run in the cabin Jerry sits straight up in bed.. He see's who it is....  
  
Jerry: Damn man i think i pissed myself...  
  
Jake runs to his bunk and pulls out his duffel bag...  
  
Jake: Hope you saved some you'll be doin it more later.....  
  
We see the confused look on his face and he see's the terrified look on Chloe's...  
  
Jake: Jerry Lock the door....  
  
Jerry doesn't waste a second... He locks the door and turns around to see Jake pull out a handgun and a flare gun... Jake see's Jerry looking at the gun...  
  
Jake: I'm a cop...  
  
Jerry believes him...  
  
Jerry: Whats going on? Where is everybody?  
  
Jake walks over to Chloe and makes her sit down...  
  
Jake: Everyone's dead...  
  
Jerry can't find anything to say he just mumbles....  
  
Jerry: Who? How? What? Why?  
  
Jake looks at him...  
  
Jake: Who: Jason Fucking Voorhees... How: Who knows...What: There all dead....Why: Evil...Any other questions....  
  
Jerry is starting to regain his self...  
  
Jerry: Just one...If you know so much about this why did you let it happen?  
  
Jake looks at him you can see the guilt in his eyes..  
  
Jake: I warned Blake...He just shrugged it off you would have done the same...I figured if I was here we might have a better chance of surviving...  
  
Jake walks past Jerry to the door and unlocks it opening it slowly he sticks his head out the door looking both ways he steps out and fires his flare gun.... He steps back in and locks the door....reloading the flare gun as he walked toward jerry..  
  
Jake: My friends will be here soon...  
  
Jerry is very scared....  
  
Jerry: What do we do till then?  
  
Jake looks at him dead serious...  
  
Jake: I say you pray...Me i'm gonna try to keep us alive...  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. JARVIS CABIN..  
  
We see Doyle reading his book trying to make sense of it all...Jarvis walks over to him...  
  
Jarvis: Anything intresting?  
  
Doyle looks up at him...  
  
Doyle: Yeah... I figured out how Freddy comes into play..  
  
We see the curious look on Jarvis's face...  
  
Doyle: The Cults...Many people believe that Mrs. Voorhees was into the occult.. The occult is the way Michael got his power.... The way i see it Freddy used the Cults.. as a way in..He needed them to use Michael and Jason...  
  
Alice o.s.: Guys I think Jake needs us...  
  
We see Doyle and Jarvis look up and see the flare...there already out the door...  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. JARVIS CABIN....  
  
We fade in as everyone is piling into Jarvis's car.... The car does a donut in the driveway and heads toward the lake....  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. CABIN  
  
We fade in as Jake is trying to comfort Chloe....Jerry is pacing up and down...  
  
Jerry: You think there here yet?  
  
Jake: No if they were here all hell would be breaking loose....  
  
Jerry isn't sure....  
  
Jerry: You think they would come in here guns ablaze...Instead of sneaking in...  
  
Jake is getting upset but he keeps his cool...  
  
Jake: You can't sneak around what you have to stop anyway.... As a matter of fact I should be out there fighting instead of in here...I'll have to do it soon enough anyways...  
  
Jerry: Yeah why are you in here? Why don't you just go outside and face them?  
  
Jake: Because i'm not fucking stupid!! Did you just say them?  
  
Jerry is takin back by this last commit...  
  
Jerry: No I said him....  
  
Jakes eyes narrow with suspiscion as he walks toward Jerry...  
  
Jake: What do you know?  
  
Jerry is frightend...  
  
Jerry: Nothing....Nothing at all I don't know anything...  
  
Jake raises his sword and places the edge of the blade at Jerry's crotch...  
  
Jake: Your babbling....Tell me....NOW!!!  
  
Jerry tries to back away farther but backs into the wall....  
  
Jerry: Okay...Okay... All I know is that...that Freddy isn't real yet...  
  
Jake is confused...  
  
Jerry: He can only hurt you through your mind...but if tonight goes by plan...he'll be the ultimate evil...In control of not only the dream world but the real world as well....  
  
Jerry starts to laugh......just as Jake is about to kill him Jason beats him to it...shoving a tent stake through the window into his throat...  
  
Jake: Holy shit!!  
  
Jake jumps back and pulls his pistol shooting Jason through the window until his clip is empty... We zoom in on Jason and see he has a few extra holes in his mask... Jake shoves another clip in his pistol and runs over to Chloe... Who is finally coming out of shock...  
  
Jake: Do you know how to use this?  
  
Jake hands the gun to her...  
  
Chloe: I was raised in Texas....  
  
Jake: Good answer....  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. CAMP....  
  
We watch as everyone jumps out of the car we hear gunshots in the distance...  
  
Doyle: Everyone stick together...I'll take the front and Jarvis will take the rear okay...  
  
No one says anything they just nod there heads and begin the walk into the camp...  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. CABIN....  
  
We fade in to see jake walking toward the door...  
  
Chloe: You think he's gone...  
  
Just as she finishes an axe blade burst through the door....  
  
Jake: No... Go out the window..Ill keep him busy...  
  
Chloe: I'm not gonna leave you here...  
  
Jake looks at her...  
  
Jake: sure you are...When you get out run toward the entrance make as much noise as you can...my friends will find you... Go...  
  
Chloe looks at him once more then goes out the window....We watch as Jake picks up his sword and sticks the flaregun in his belt...  
  
Jake: Let's buy her sometime....  
  
Jake runs and stabs his sword through the hole in the door... It stabs Jason in the throat and he falls back Jake smiles..  
  
Jake: Your not so tough....  
  
Jason runs at the door hitting it with all his weight shattering it....  
  
Jake: Oh shit...  
  
Jason picks Jake up and tosses him across the room knocking him unconsciece...He moves in for the kill as he hears Chloe screaming he turns out of the room....  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. CAMP...  
  
We watch as Chloe runs into the waiting arms of Tommy Jarvis...  
  
Chloe: Jake...He needs help....  
  
Jarvis and Doyle look in the direction she came from the the towering shape of Jason Voorhees walks from the path...  
  
Jarvis: So do we...  
  
We watch as everyone runs...  
  
CUT TO:  
  
JAKE....  
  
We fade in as Jake begins to come around he stands up kind of shakily..and walks toward the door.. The camera follows him as he walks into the woods his sword in hand..... We pan to see his face and see Freddy tiptoeing behind him... Jake turns... He see's Freddy kind of peek around a tree and hide real fast...  
  
Jake: Great..I'm playing peek a boo with a crazed not to mention dead serial killer...  
  
Freddy comes out from behind the tree....Jake takes off running....  
  
Freddy: You can run..but you cant hide...  
  
Jake: The idiots immortal you think he could come up with something new...... What I wouldn't give for a shotgun...  
  
We watch as a shotgun materializes in his hands......  
  
Jake: This is still my dream...Its still under my control...  
  
Freddy sticks his head around to that we see both his and Jake's....  
  
Freddy: This might be your dream....but its my world...  
  
Freddy swipes at Jake but goes right through him...  
  
Freddy: What the?  
  
He tries over and over again...Jake is just laughing...  
  
Jake: Still don't get it.... Jez..I thought I was slow... Here I'll just tell ya... Your not real...  
  
Freddy is still trying to swipe Jake he takes a swipe and Jake grabs his arm...  
  
Jake: I think its time i introduced you to my world....  
  
CUT TO:  
  
JAKE...  
  
We watch as he wakes up.. sitting bolt upright he is holding Freddy's glove...but where is Freddy.....  
  
Jake: Shit!!  
  
CUT TO:  
  
TOMMY JARVIS.....  
  
We fade in to see that Jarvis is alone he has gotten seperated from the other.... He is not yelling (he isn't stupid) he is just walking really slow looking for everyone...  
  
Jarvis: Where the hell is everybody?  
  
We watch as Jarvis looks toward the lake.... We see Michael Myers looking at him from the woods... He begins to walk toward out hero...Jarvis senses something and turns around....  
  
Jarvis: You must be Michael....Nice to meet you..  
  
We see Jarvis pull out his pistol and unload on Michael sending him back a step or two... We hear Jarvis's gun click... Michael begins walking toward him...  
  
Jarvis: Oh...shit.  
  
We watch as Jarvis runs towad the lake..  
  
CUT TO:  
  
TOMMY DOYLE..  
  
We see that he is leading the others toward the lake we hear the shots from Jarvis's pistol... Tommy stares toward the lake...  
  
Doyle: That must have been Tommy...  
  
Everyone looks at him..  
  
Doyle: The other Tommy...Come on...  
  
We pan the faces of the crowd stoping on Jacobs face a smile forms as he pulls his knife infront of him... We pan up to see Alice's face as it contorts in pain...  
  
Alice: AHHHHH..  
  
We watch as she falls forward we see Doyle and Chloe turn and see Jacob standing over her with his bloody knife... He talks in Freddy's voice...  
  
Jacob: She was such a coniving BITCH...  
  
WE watch as Jacobs mouth opens and we see the bald burned head of Freddy emerge from it.....He gets his whole body out and hold up jacobs he sticks his arm back in Jacobs mouth and pulls out his hat...  
  
Freddy: You have to admit that was cool...  
  
We watch as Doyle brings up his gun and shoots Freddy...  
  
Freddy: Uch...Eh...Ow...UW..  
  
The bullets are having no effect on him... Doyle and Chloe run like hell....  
  
CUT TO:  
  
JAKE..  
  
We watch as Jake runs toward the lake the claws of Freddy still in his hand.. We watch as just before he gets out of the trees Jason Voorhees steps out of the trees...  
  
Jake: Can i get a break...  
  
We watch as Jake looks left then right we see there is no way to go so he turns and runs back the way he came... everyone is getting screwed..  
  
CUT TO:  
  
TOMMY JARVIS....  
  
We watch as Jarvis reaches the end of the dock and gets in a boat...  
  
Jarvis: Okay fucker lets see if you can swim....  
  
We watch as Tommy tries to start the boat motor..Which of course doesnt start....he keeps pulling the cord..As michael walks toward him closer and closer Jarvis takes a look around to see there is nowhere to go he pulls the cord one more time out of desperation the boat zooms forward about 15 or so feet before the tie line catches and the back of the wood boat breaks the motor sinking to the bottom of the lake....  
  
Jarvis: What the fuck...  
  
He looks back up at the dock...Myers is gone....  
  
CUT TO:  
  
DOYLE.....  
  
We watch as Doyle and Chloe run onto the shore of the lake They look out to see Jarvis in the middle of the lake pointing at the shore to there right.. They look to see the SHAPE walking toward them..  
  
Doyle: What did i do to deserve this?  
  
He pulls on the Stunned Chloe.... She starts to move with him in zombie like stiffness slowing him down greatly... Just as They are running Jake flies out of the bushes into the lake...We watch through Doyle's pov as Jason exits the woods and looks at them...or through them...Tommy and Chloe run and jump into Crystal Lake...swimming like hell toward Jarvis and Jake... We watch as Jason and Michael stare at each other...neither moving...just staring each other down...Jason makes the first move as he walks toward Michael the machete at ready...We see the gleam of Michaels butcher knife in the moonlight...We are about to see the fight of a lifetime screw Lewis Vs. Tyson this is the real deal... We watch as Jason raises his machete ready to strike Michael readies his knife ready to send it into jasons chest.... We pan out over the lake to see all of the heroes watching... We look through there pov as we see the two forces of evil collide in a deadly battle... Michael shoves his knife into Jason's chest to the handle..as jason brings down his machete sticking it in Michaels arm...They each step back looking at each other.. We see Michael pull the machete from his arm...and Jason pull the knife from his chest...They collide again...We see Michael swing the machete at Jason's midsection digging the machete half way through his body...Jason sends the butcher knife into Michaels back... Michael pulls the machete from Jasons body and begins to hack at his mask...we see his mask breaking into sections..yet its so deep in his skin its not falling off..We watch as Jason falls back into the lake and floats toward our heroes finally sinking...  
  
Doyle: Michael won!!  
  
Jarvis looks skeptical as he looks toward the shore...  
  
Jarvis: No way....Jasons not out of it yet...  
  
We watch as everyone looks at the water expectantly nothing is shimmering as Michael begins to walk toward the water... Just as we see everyone look up toward the shore Jason pops out of the water behind Jarvis and drags him under water....Everyone looks in slow motion as we see Jarvis's legs dissappear....  
  
Jake: Go for the other side of the lake...  
  
We watch as Jake slips the freddy glove on his hand and jumps into the water...  
  
CUT TO:  
  
UNDERWWATER.....  
  
We watch as we see Jason dragging Jarvis toward the bottom of the lake we look through Jarvis's pov and see Jason's broken mask staring back at us...All of the sudden Jasons head pushes forward and he releases Jarvis.. we pan to see the Freddy glove sticking out of jason's back...We watch as Jarvis's shoes plant flat on jasons back and he launches toward the surface sending Jason farther down.....  
  
CUT TO:  
  
WATER SURFACE....  
  
We watch as Jarvis and Jake's heads burst out of the water already on the move to the shore of the lake....toward Doyle and Chloe.... They reach the side of the lake and look back expectantly...nothing is in there view...We hear something behind them and they turn to see Freddy step out of the woods...  
  
Freddy: Damn you guys are good....Normally my little zombies would take care of all the work... I wouldn't even have to get my glove dirty...  
  
Jake: Your gloves at the bottom of the lake...along with zombie....  
  
Freddy laughs...  
  
Freddy: Don't you worry...It'll be here soon enough...  
  
We watch as Freddy begins dancing... acting really stupid..  
  
Doyle: You are really an idiot...  
  
We see Freddy stop dancing and look with his wide eyes at Doyle...  
  
Freddy: I outsmarted everybody....Even you Tommy Doyle...  
  
Doyle: You didn't outsmart anyone....  
  
Freddy: All these years you tried to stop The BOOGEYMAN you didn't even know his origins...Pitiful...just pitiful...  
  
We see the confused look on Doyle's face..  
  
Doyle: I might not know how ....But I know why...EVIL...  
  
Freddy smiles..  
  
Freddy: What a concept....EVIL what is that...Huh? Is it me? Is it him?  
  
We watch as Jason walks out of the Lake...  
  
Freddy: Maybe its him....Or maybe its you...  
  
Everyone is getting very pissed...  
  
Jarvis: Why don't you just tell us?  
  
Freddy laughs and motions for Jason and Michael to move in...  
  
Freddy: No...I've gotta save somethin for the sequel...  
  
Our heroes are surrounded by evil...Jason to the left, Michael right, and Freddy straight ahead...It looks like there's no way out...  
  
Freddy: Hold it...  
  
Jason and Michael stop in there tracks...it seems like Freddy is in control...  
  
Freddy: Run...  
  
It doesn't take a second saying as everyone runs like hell....  
  
Freddy: I'll count to ten!  
  
CUT TO:  
  
CABINS.....  
  
We watch as our heroes run between the cabins heading for the main... We slow the camera down as they run by a group of propane tanks...  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. CABINS....  
  
We see the group enter the main cabin and close the door behind them...barracading it...  
  
Jarvis: That won't hold em long...  
  
Chloe: Why didn't we get in the car and leave...  
  
Jake: Now you make a brillient suggestion...  
  
We cannot see outside the cabin as they begin to remove the things pilled infront of the door..  
  
Doyle: Look lets get to the car...or at least make sure she does...  
  
Everyone nods in understanding as the doors open... Doyle looks outside seeing nothing... He hands the keys to Chloe...  
  
Doyle: When we get to the car...you go..  
  
She nods...She doesn't want to die..  
  
Jarvis: Lets go....  
  
Everyone walks out very slowly as they make there way to the car... They get to the car and Chloe gets in...  
  
Jake: Go to town and get the sheriff....  
  
Chloe: What about you?  
  
Jake: Just go... Don't worry..  
  
She starts the car and drives away leaving our heroes...  
  
Doyle: Time for the last stand....  
  
Everyone looks scared shitless...  
  
Jarvis: Lets do it...  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. CABINS....LATER..  
  
We see our heroes looking out at the lake...The three villians looking right at them.... they talk in low voices...  
  
Jake: Think this will work?  
  
Doyle & Jarvis: Doubt it...  
  
Jake nods and swallows...They look at each other and then back toward the lake...The evils are gone..... They look around very very disturbed....  
  
Jake: Split up?  
  
Doyle: No they'll come to us eventually....who knows maybe well get lucky and the cops will show up first....  
  
Jarvis: Don't count on it....  
  
We look in the direction he is looking from... We see the three doing there stalking bit....  
  
Jarvis: Divide and conquer?  
  
Doyle: Don't look like we have a choice... Who wants who?.  
  
Jake: How about we each run like hell in a diffrent direction which ever follows is fine with me...Either way we don't stand a chance in hell...  
  
Jarvis: Kids got a point... On three..  
  
We watch as Jake takes off Jarvis and Doyle follow suit...we watch as Jason heads after Jarvis...Michael after Doyle and Freddy after Jake...  
  
CUT TO:  
  
JARVIS....  
  
We watch as Jarvis runs toward the storage shed...he doesn't know why he just runs aimlessly he sees the sheds door open and runs in... We pan to see him walk out with an axe....  
  
Jarvis: Lets finish this....  
  
CUT TO:  
  
DOYLE...  
  
We watch as Tommy runs toward a cabin...(jake's cabin)... He runs in the door and see's Jake's sword on the floor...  
  
Doyle: Finally a break...damn...  
  
We watch as he picks it up and turns face to face with the shape... The shape walks toward him as He slices downward splitting Michaels mask into as it falls from his face he puts his hands there as to cover it....and falls to his knees...Doyle takes the time to run.....  
  
CUT TO:  
  
JAKE....  
  
We watch as he is running through the woods.. he looks back at the camera and turns to see a limb fly out and hit him in the face... His feet fly in the air and he lands on his back... We look through his pov to see Freddy standing over him...  
  
Freddy: Didn't see that coming did ya?  
  
Freddy starts laughing.. Jake kippups to his feet... eyeing the dream demon...  
  
Jake: you know what I just realized?  
  
Freddy looks at him seriously...  
  
Freddy: Your so scared your shaken and you shit your pants....  
  
Jake looks at him coolly..  
  
Jake: I'm not afraid of you anymore...  
  
Freddy looks at him strangely..  
  
Jake: I know how you did it.. And most of all I know why you did it....  
  
Freddy moves his hand and a fire and chairs appears from nowhere...  
  
Freddy: Enlighten Me.... Take a seat...  
  
He moves his hand as if he to make Jake take a seat..He looks disturbed when it doesn't work...  
  
Jake: I know how your controling Michael and Jason...Its so simple...so predictable...so stupid...  
  
Freddy is getting angry..  
  
Jake: You used the cults didn't you? When you were destroyed you had no physical power...you feed off the fear that Michael and Jason gave the world...Its not enough is it? Cant get your fix unless you get your hands dirty...The thing is you can't hurt anyone anymore..you use our own minds against us... I won't fall for it again...  
  
Freddy is enraged....  
  
Freddy: Be back to take care of you soon....  
  
We watch as Freddy dissappears...  
  
Jake: Gotta find the others.....  
  
CUT TO:  
  
JARVIS.....  
  
We watch as Jarvis is spotted by Jason... We watch as Jason walks toward Jarvis who readys his axe.. Jason gets within distance and Jarvis swings his axe burying it deep in Jason's skull... Jason crumbles to the ground...Tommy removes the axe.. And walks past Jason's body to the woods...  
  
Jarvis: That was easy...  
  
We watch as Jason sits up behind Tommy...Tommy turns around and swings the axe...We watch as the axe imbeds itself in Jasons chest...Tommy lets the axe go and runs like hell... We watch from Jason's back as Freddy's hand slips into his glove still hanging in jasons back.....  
  
CUT TO:  
  
DOYLE....  
  
We see that Doyle is running toward the lake we watch as Doyle collides with Jarvis...  
  
Jarvis & Doyle: AHHHHHHHHHH... Its you?  
  
We hear a mutual sigh of relief thin hear laughter off screen we pan up to see Jake...  
  
Jake: You guys scream like little girls...  
  
He is almost falling over... Everyone is together now they walk toward the lake... trying to think...  
  
Jarvis: Where the hell are the cops?  
  
No one answers as they walk toward the lake we hear metal clashing and look in that direction we watch as Jason and Freddy fight... We see that Jason is winning as Freddy is falling back...We watch as Micael comes into view grabbing Jason from behind and throwing him to the ground... He turns to Jason and protects Freddy.... Jason stands and looks at Michael...they stare at each other hatred in his eye...Jason makes the first move he rams Michael with full force sending Michael sliding the full length of the dock skimming over the hole made by Jason.. Michael stands and the two run full out of each other... Hitting each other a loud boom is heard as both fly backwards... Michael is up first he grabs Jason and throws him into the lake...Michael turns as Jason grabs his ankles as pulls him into the lake...they go underwater...All is Silent... The water is calm...we wait several seconds panning over all of our characters expectant faces...We pan back over the lake as Jason jumps onto the dock...he has won....We see Freddy's scared face...  
  
Jarvis: Hah...Jason won i want my money Doyle...  
  
We watch as Jason and Freddy begin to battle...Freddy sinks his glove into Jason's chest seeing no effect he pulls it out and just looks at Jason....Jason reaches out like lightning grabing Freddy by his throat...Lifting his into the air...Freddy Stabs his glove into Jason's eye... Jason drops him grabing his face...Freddy walks around... Calling him names...  
  
Freddy: RETARD....BOY YOUR AN UGLY MOTHER FUCKER... SPEAKING OF YOUR MOTHER SHE SURE WAS A FREAKY BITCH...  
  
These comments have no meaning he is just playing with Jason.... Jason is angered he is thrashing around not really knowing where to go.. We watch as Freddy steps back and jumps into Jason... He dissappears inside Jasons body..Upon seeing this our heroes turn and run like hell... We watch back as Jason falls to the ground face forward.. Super Freddy jumps through his body... He looks the way they run..  
  
Super Freddy: Now I can hurt you!!  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. CABIN...  
  
We see everyone run into the main cabin Jake is carrying a propane tank... Everyone looks at the door expecting freddy to come through...He doesn't dissapoint them...Super Freddy walks in the door...  
  
Jarvis: He's a big basterd...  
  
We watch in slow motion as Freddy attacks he jumps toward our heroes.. Everyone opens fire Freddy flies backward in mid air laughing the whole way as he lands on his feet....No one can believe it....  
  
Freddy: Why don't you just give up?  
  
We watch as the Tommy's open fire again...Freddy just laughs as every bullet hits him.... The heroes are getting very scared...We see that Jake has gone....  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. CABINS...  
  
We watch as Jake walks around the cabins we see that he still has the bottle of Propane in his hand he walks around to the front of the cabins we can tell he's up to something....  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. CABIN...  
  
We see that the Tommy's have run out of ammo...We can see the fear in there faces as Freddy walks toward them slowly playing with them as they run up the stairs...  
  
Freddy: You can run...But you can't hide...  
  
Jake(o.s.): When are you gonna say something new?  
  
We pan the camera around to see Jake in the doorway.... He's smiling...  
  
Jake: Didn't you say you were going to kill me or something...  
  
Freddy walks toward Jake as Jake turns and runs...  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. CABINS....  
  
We watch as Jake runs away from the cabing toward another one he trips on a root and takes a look back...We see freddy stalking him a smile on his face... We watch as Jake gets up and runs into the cabin.... Freddy smiles and walks in after him...  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. CABIN.....  
  
We watch as Freddy walks into the cabin he walks toward the camera which is at the opposite side of the cabin we hear a loud hissing.... We see Jake get out from under a bed behind him and walk out the door Freddy is yet to notice this he is fixed on scareing Jake before killing him.... Freddy is mid way through the cabin as we hear....  
  
Jake: Wrong way dickhead!!!  
  
Freddy turns around as he walks toward the cabin the door behind him opens Doyle...He fires his shotgun into Freddy's back...Freddy turns to look at him....  
  
Doyle: Shit. Jake it isn't working!  
  
We see Jarvis beside him...He fires as Freddy walks toward Them.... Freddy is unfazed...  
  
Jarvis: Fuck this!!  
  
Jarvis runs at Freddy full speed...flying tackling him sending freddy back a few steps we watch as he hits Freddy over and over trying to atleast get even...Doyle joins in jumping on Freddy's back trying to strangle him.... Freddy tosses them to the ground with ease.... Both Tommy's are looking up at Freddy fear in there eyes....We watch as Jake baseball slides into the back of Freddy's legs making him fall backward before he can finish the tommy's...  
  
Jake: Get the hell out of here!!!  
  
We watch as the Tommy's scramble to there feet... Jake tosses Doyle his flare gun...  
  
Jake: I'll hold the fucker off...  
  
Doyle shakes his head and the Tommy's run out the door... We look back and Doyle fires the flare or tries to it doesn't work...  
  
Doyle: Fuck come on come on...Jarvis?  
  
He turns Jarvis is gone....Doyle looks all around he is nowhere to be seen... We watch the fight between Jake and Freddy.. Of course Jake isn't winning he's getting his ass kicked... Freddy throws him into the wall we watch as Jake slides onto his feet...  
  
Jake: Last time I try to be the hero...  
  
Jake runs at Freddy...  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. CAR...  
  
We see that Jarvis is in the car...Whether he's leaving is in question....  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. CABIN...  
  
We see that Doyle is still working with the flare gun...he can't get it to work...  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. CABIN....  
  
We see that Jake is still getting his ass handed to him...Freddy laughing injoying his first physical kill in a long time... Jake is bruised and bloody.. barely able to stand...he looks up at Freddy... We hear a car reving its engine...Jake smiles....  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. CABIN...  
  
We see Doyle step out of the way... As Jarvis floors the car toward the cabin the propane tanks still hissing low... Right before it hits we see Jarvis jump out and pull his pistol as he hits the ground..  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT.. CABIN......  
  
We see Jake smile as the car hits the cabin...  
  
Jake: Have fun in hell!!!  
  
We see Jake start running toward the window...  
  
CUT TO  
  
EXT. CABIN...  
  
Both Tommy's unload on the gas tank of the car...sending the whole cabin up in flames...We watch as both Tommy's fly backwards at the force of the explosion we see pieces of the camp flying through the air...  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. LAKE..  
  
We see two of the heroes stand and begin walking around the blown apart cabin.. Looking for Jake or anything... We use there field of vison and see Jake standing by a tree Freddy's hat in his hands... He looks at the others as the police pull up to the camp..sirens blaring we see Chloe in the front seat of a crusier...  
  
Jake: I moving to Arkansas...  
  
He looks at Doyle..  
  
Jake: Are there any seriel killers in Arkansas?  
  
Doyle laughs and shakes his head...  
  
Doyle: Not that I know of...  
  
Jake looks at Jarvis...  
  
Jake: What about you?  
  
Jarvis shakes his head...  
  
Jarvis: Don't think so.... I think I'm leaving to...Now that Jason's gone there's no reason to be here...  
  
Jake starts to walk toward the others... Throwing the hat into the still burning cabin..  
  
Jake: Lets get the hell out of here... Im hungry..  
  
We see Chloe smile as the others walk into her view...  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. LAKE...  
  
We fade in to see The Sheriff's department dredging the Lake...  
  
Sheriff: Find anything?  
  
We see a man on whats left of the dock..  
  
Man: No sir theres nothing in the lake...You think they could have done this...  
  
The sheriff shakes his head and turns away...we see a branch in the woods move...  
  
CUT TO:  
  
BLACK....  
  
The credits roll as the soundtrack plays.....  
  
ALWAYS EXPECT A SEQUEL!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
